The Price Of Beauty
by Amanda4
Summary: The first story in the "This World Is So Far From Perfect" series. ***Complete***
1. A Dangerous Secret

**Authors Note** I do not own the 7th Heaven characters but I do own Clare. In this story I cover the dangers of diet pills but to tell you the truth I just wrote this to introduce Clare for other stories. This story may seem strange and you may not believe that diet pills can cause a heart attack but they can. I did research and I found out that PPA could cause seizures, heart attacks murmurs and palpations. It can also cause brain hemorrhages, dizziness, headaches, and many other side effects. Creepy huh, the really scary part is they used to put it in cold medicine.  
  
Chapter 1:A Secret  
Lucy picked up a bottle of pills and dumped some in her mouth. The label on the bottle read "Slim 'N Trim". They contained PPA, which was a very dangerous drug if used incorrectly. A part of her knew what she was doing was stupid, that she was addicted to them but the other part of her just didn't care and she listened to that part. She thought back to the night she had first taken the pills. She was at a party and she was in the bathroom fixing her makeup. A girl was doing the same.  
"You know you really shouldn't eat as much as you do," the girl had said.  
"I'll eat whatever I want."  
The girl had tossed her a bottle of pills.  
"What are these?"  
"Diet pills you can have them cause it looks like you need them a lot more than I do."  
The girl had turned around and left and Lucy had put the bottle in her bag.   
Bang bang, a knock on the door brought Lucy back to reality. She stuffed the pills in her drawer right before the door opened and Simon walked in.  
"What do you want?"  
"Can I borrow your c.d. player later?"  
"Sure it's in one of my drawers, she looked at the clock, and oh I gotta go."  
"Ok thanks," Simon said and they both walked out of the room.  
******  
Simon walks into Lucy and Ruthie's room and starts looking through the doors. He opens the first one and is shocked at what he finds. The drawer is filled with empty pill bottles. Simon picks it up and reads the label out loud.  
"Slim 'N Trim guaranteed to help you lose weight faster."  
He puts the bottle in his pocket and leaves forgetting all about the c.d. player.  
******  
Lucy shut the door behind her. Simon was sitting on the couch watching TV; he turned it off as soon as he heard her come in.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Can it wait till tomorrow?"  
"It's important."  
"Fine."  
Lucy walked over and sat down beside him. Simon pulled the bottle out of his pocket.  
"Why do you have these?"  
"I need them."  
"No you don't."  
"You don't understand I can't stop."  
"You can you just don't want to."  
"No I can't Simon I've tried, I'm addicted," Lucy said and started to cry.  
"Luce you need to get help."  
"I checked it out and I would have to stay in a rehab center. I'm going to wait till after graduation, will you keep my secret?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Please, Simon please."  
"I guess."  
Lucy hugged him.  
"Thank you so much you have no idea what this means to mean."  
"Just promise me something Luce."  
"Anything."  
"Promise me you'll be careful they're dangerous you know."  
"I promise."  
*****  
Lucy, Ruthie and Simon are sitting at the table in the kitchen eating cereal. Annie walks in with Matt following.  
"Your father and I are taking Sam and David to the zoo and Matt offered to take Simon and Ruthie to the mall."  
"Great," Ruthie says.  
"Actually Mom I couldn't sleep last night so I'd rather stay home."  
"That's fine with me."  
Eric walks in.  
"The twins are in the car you ready?"  
"Yeah, Ruthie be good for Matt and Matt don't let her get any makeup."  
Ruthie rolls her eyes.  
"I mean it young lady."  
Eric and Annie turn around and go out the door. Lucy leaves the room. Ruthie puts her cereal bowl in the sink.  
"I'm done."  
"Alright then let's go."  
"Bye Simon," Ruthie says.  
"Bye," he replies.  
Lucy is in the bathroom and steps on the scale.  
"Liar, she says to it and steps off, I did not gain two pounds."  
She picks up the bottle off the counter and pours all the pills into her hand. She takes a drink of water and stuffs them in her mouth. She opens the door and Simon walks by.  
"Hey Simon."  
"Yeah."  
"I'm going to take a nap wake me up at twelve."  
"Okay."  
**********  
  



	2. Crash and Burn

Chapter 2:Crash and Burn   
Simon walks into Lucy's room. She is lying on her bed taking shallow breaths and her face is covered in sweat and tears.  
"Luce what's wrong," Simon asks with panic in his voice.  
"I huh can't breathe huh."  
"What happened?"  
"I huh think I huh huh overdosed."  
Lucy clutched her hand to her chest.  
"Where does it hurt?"  
"Huh in my huh chest huh it feels huh like huh someones huh crushing me huh. I think huh I'm having huh a huh heart attack."  
"No you can't be."   
Simon picks up the phone and dials a phone number everyone knows but dreads having to call.  
"911 what's your emergency?"  
"My sister's having a heart attack," Simon says with terror in his voice.  
"Ok give me your address."  
Simon told her.  
"I'm sending an ambulance over right now okay."  
"Ok thank you bye."  
"Bye."  
Simon hung up the phone then called someone else.  
"Hello,"  
"Yeah can I talk to Robbie?"  
"Just a minute,"  
Simon looks over at Lucy who's breathing is even more shallow.  
"Hello,"  
"Robbie it's Simon I need your help. Lucy's having a heart attack and we're the only ones home. I can't reach anyone else. You need to come home now."  
"What, wait why's Lucy having a heart attack what happened?"  
"She overdosed on diet pills."  
"I'll be right there."  
Robbie hung up the phone and turned to his boss.  
"I have to go it's an emergency."  
*****  
Simon heard a knock on the door. He ran downstairs and opened it. There were three paramedics.  
"Where's the patient?""  
"Upstairs I'll show you."  
The paramedics followed Simon upstairs to Lucy's room. One checked her viatals and called them out to the others.  
"We're going have to get her downstairs, can you walk?"  
"Huh maybe huh."  
Simon helped her stand up and she leaned all her weight on him.  
"Sorry huh."  
The paramedic went on Lucy's other side and they helped her downstairs and onto the stretcher. They moved the stretcher into the ambulance. Simon taped a piece of paper to the door and followed them outside. As they were loading her in Robbie drove up. He jumped out of his car and ran over to Simon.  
"Is she ok?"  
"I don't know, I left everybody a note on the door."  
"Oh."  
Robbie and Simon climbed in the back of the ambulance with two of the paramedics. They closed the doors and sped off. A loud long beep emited from the heart moniter.   
"She's going into cardiac arrest prepare the crash cart."  
One of them breathed into Lucy's mouth while the other shocked her. Simon watched his sister's body jump up but the moniter still flatlined. They tried again and were rewarded with the beep beep beep of the heart moniter. Her chest rose and fell normally again but she was still unconscious. Simon grabbed her hand as an attempt to hold on to her keep her alive.   
*******  
Matt parked his car in the driveway and Ruthie jumped out and ran towards the door with a shopping bag in her hand. Matt got out and followed but when he got to the door he found Ruthie in tears.  
"What's wrong you were laughing a minute ago?"  
Ruthie pointed to the note. Matt read it out loud.  
"Everyone, Lucy had a heart attack meet us at the Glen Oak Hospital, Simon. Let's go."  
Ruthie and Matt ran to the car and got inside. Matt backed out of the drivway and stepped on the gas.  
"Matt is Lucy going to die?"  
"I'm sure Lucy's going to be fine."  
"Will she be crazy like Dad was?"   
"I don't know."  
"I hope not I have to share a room with her."  
Ruthie laughed as an attempt to hide her sadness.  
*******  
Simon and Robbie sat in the waiting room in the ER. Simon was crying but was trying to hide it. Matt and Ruthie ran over to them. Ruthie looked at Simon.  
"Is she ok?" Ruthie asked in a worried voice.  
"We don't know yet," Simon said and looked at the Ruthie's scared and sad expression.  
Robbie got up.  
"Here why don't you sit in my chair while I talk to Matt."  
Ruthie sat down and Matt and Robbie went to the other side of the room.  
"What happened?"  
"She overdosed on diet pills and she had a heart attack. On the way over she went into cardiac arrest and they had to revive her."  
"Diet pills, why would Lucy take diet pills?"  
"I don't know, Simon found them in her drawer and confronted her. She told him that she's addicted to them. She made him promise to wait till after graduation to tell anyone and then she'd go to rehab."  
Matt looked over at Simon and Ruthie. Ruthie was leaning on Simon and crying her eyes out. Simon was doing his best to comfort her and hide his own tears. He couldn't believe his sister would do something so stupid. He also couldn't believe that she had a heart attack.  
"We should go back and sit with them," Robbie said bringing Matt back to reality.  
"Yeah," he said and they walked over and sat down next to Simon and Ruthie.  
*********  
Eric and Annie got out of the car and started to get the twins.  
"Robbie's home," Eric said.  
"That's good maybe he'll watch the twins."  
They took the twins out and walked towards the door. Eric took his key and was about to open it when he saw the note.  
"Annie look."  
She quickly read the note.  
"Let's go," she said and they headed for the car.  
*********   



	3. Old and New Friends

A/N Please excuse my horrible conventions in this chapter I wrote it at midnight. This chapter I've decided to italicize thoughts. Clare's will be italicized and underlined because I need to show the difference between hers and Simon's. You also may not understand them yet but the next chapters will explain why they feel like they know each other. Clare may seem strange at first but I promise she will get better. She isn't really as bad as she seems. I know the part where they meet is unrealistic but… Okay the truth is I couldn't think of a better way to introduce her. Oh well I hope you enjoy this because the next chapter might take a while because I'm starting the next part of Kidnapped.   
  
Chapter 3:Old and New Friends  
The waiting room is noisy but only one sound sticks out in my mind. My little sister's cries. It all seems surreal to me. Yesterday I found out that my sister was addicted to diet pills and she begged me not to tell. Today the pills gave her a heart attack. Why didn't I tell, she told him she was addicted. That should have been enough addictions of any kind are dangerous. I should have insisted she get help. That was the right thing to do and I know it. The look in Lucy's eyes had been so sad so helpless though. Her fate had rested in his hands and he made the wrong descion. I remember all the times she asked me for advice. She's his older sister but she asked him for advice she trusted him.   
Simon stood up and started walking away. Matt ran up to him.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To get some air."  
"Fine be back in a couple minutes."   
Eric and Annie rushed in and stopped Simon.  
"What happened? Is she okay?" Annie asked franticly.  
"Mom calm down."  
"I am not going to calm down my daughter had a heart attack and I want to know what happened."  
"Lucy's been taking diet pills. She overdosed and and..."  
Simon started to cry and Annie hugged him.  
"Mom I was so scared, I came in her room and she was lying there crying. Then in the ambulance they had to revive her."  
"How long have you been waiting?"  
"About half an hour."  
Ruthie came running up to them. She hugged them both.  
"Daddy what's happening to Lucy?"  
"I don't know sweetie."  
They walk over to where Robbie and Matt are sitting. They sit down and a doctor walks over to them.   
"How is she?" Eric asks the doctor.  
"She's unconscious and we had to put her on a respirator. Was she taking any medications?"  
Simon pulled the bottle out of his pocket.  
"She was taking these and she said she overdosed today."  
The doctor took the bottle and looked at what was in the pills.  
"This contains PPA it's probably what caused the heart attack."  
"Can we see her?" Ruthie asked looking up.  
"Yes, you can see her."  
The doctor led them to Lucy's room and they went inside. When they saw her everyone was silent, the only sound was the beep beep beep of the heart moniter. She looked so peacful that if it hadn't been for those quiet monotone beeps they would have thought she was dead.  
"She looks just like sleeping beauty," Ruthie said breaking the silence.   
"I know," Simon replied. I remember when Ruthie was younger I used to read her stories. One of her favorites was Sleeping Beauty. Ruthie's right Lucy looks exactally like the picture in the story book.  
"We should talk to her, tell her we love her and need her," Annie said trying to sound confident.  
"Can I go first?" Simon asked suprising everyone.  
Simon looked at each person and they nodded.  
He stepped towards his sister as the others sat down. He first took a deep breath then started talking.  
"Luce it's me Simon. You know I kind of blame myself for this. If I had just told Mom and Dad when I found out this never would have happened. I didn't think they would hurt you but I was wrong and they did." Simon started to cry.   
"I love you Luce and even though I don't show it I need you."   
Simon hugged his sister and sat down between Annie and Matt. Annie hugged her son.  
"It's not your fault."  
"Yes it is Mom I should have told you."  
"Simon even if you had that doesn't mean you could have stopped this from happening."  
"You don't know that."  
"And you don't know otherwise."  
Simon didn't protest he just stayed in his mother's embrace. Ruthie got up and walked over to her sister's bedside.  
"Lucy it's Ruthie. Do you remember when I used to beg everyone to read me stories? Well my favorite was Sleeping Beauty and you look just like she does in the picture. I may not be a prince or one of your loyal subjects but I'm your little sister and I need you."   
Ruthie hugs Lucy and then walks over and sits next to Matt. She starts to cry and he hugs her.  
Then Ruthie said the one thing that was on all their minds.  
"What if she never wakes up?"  
****meanwhile   
Lucy woke up and was suprised to find that her chest didn't hurt anymore but she was very tired. She looked around she was in a strange place. Everything was white but there were no walls no nothing just white emptyness.  
"Where am I?"  
"Nowhere really."  
Lucy spun around a girl in a long white dress was standing behind her. She ran up and hugged her.  
"Sarah oh my gosh I can't believe it's you. Wait a minute am I dead?"  
"No but you will be if you stay here to long."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Lucy you're unconscious and you're body can't stay that way for too long."  
"I don't want to go back yet, I want to stay with you."  
"I was sent here to help you back. Lucy you're family's very worried about you especially Simon. He thinks it's his fault."  
"But he didn't do anything."  
"He thinks he should have told."  
"That wouldn't have changed things."  
"Tell him not me."  
Lucy yawned.  
"I'm really tired."  
"Yeah being here does that to you."  
Lucy lies down on the white floor.  
"I think I'll just sleep for awh-" Before she finished her sentence she was already asleep.  
******  
Ruthie was sleeping on top of Matt and he was leaning on Robbie. Simon, Eric and Annie were the only ones awake.   
"Annie you should get some sleep."  
"I can't what if she wakes up."  
"Then I'll wake you up."  
"Ok I guess."  
Simon got up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To get something to drink," he lied.   
"Fine be back soon."  
"I will."  
Simon walked out the door hoping to be able to forget reality for a while. He had lied to his Dad he wasn't getting a drink, he wasn't even thirsty. He had to get away. Simon started walking down the hall, he wasn't exactally watching where he was going. He bumped into someone.  
"Oh I'm sorry," he said.  
"It's ok," the girl said.   
Simon looked at her she was wearing a tank top and denim shorts. She had long blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes that showed sadness. I feel weird like I know her but that's impossible. I've never seen her before but it feels like we're connected. Maybe I'm just tired.  
I've never felt like this before it's like like I know him. I feel like I could tell him everything and he would understand. Clare get a hold of yourself you don't even know his name.   
"I'm Simon,"  
"Clare."  
"I know I probably shouldn't ask this but why are you here?"  
Clare's expression turned into one of emptiness and tears welled up in her eyes.  
"My Mom, she has cancer."  
"I'm sorry."  
He sounds like he really means it.  
That explained the sad look in her eyes.   
"It's ok I'm used to it, why are you here?"  
"My sister she overdosed on diet pills and had a heart attack. She's unconscious."  
A tear rolled down his cheek.  
Great I'm crying in front of some girl I just met. Yeah she's going to have a great first impression of me.  
Oh he's crying how sweet. He must really love his sister.   
"You want to go somewhere?"  
Why did I just say that. Where am I going to take him it's like eleven-thirty at night.   
"I guess."  
Right now I'll do anything.  
Home I'll take him home.  
What am I doing I'm leaving with some girl I just met in a hospital of all places.   
"Aren't you cold?"  
"Not really these are my old work clothes."  
"Where did you work?"  
"I'll uh tell you later."  
They walked out the door into the parking lot. Clare walked over to a motercycle and tossed a helmet to Simon.   
"This is your bike."  
"Yep hop on," she said as she buckled her helmet.  
I shouldn't be doing this my sister is in the hospital. I'll only be gone for a little while.  
Simon got on behind her.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see."  
Why am I doing this? Sure he's just going to love where I live.   
Oh well I agreed to this and she is hot.  
She started it up and they sped away.  
******meanwhile  
Lucy woke up and stretched but didn't stand up. Sarah was still there with her.  
"Luce you need to go back."  
"I like it here it's comfortable."  
"Your family needs you."  
"Not right now."  
"Lucy I know you and your family. They need you, remember if you stay for too long you'll die. Luce you can't stay here they all need you and you know it."  
"I'm scared to go back. What if I can't stop taking them or Mom and Dad never forgive me. Besides I'm still just so tired."  
"Lucy don't go to sleep," Sarah protested but she already was.  
****   
Clare parked the bike, got off and attached her helmet to it.  
They were in a parking lot near storage garages.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"I want to show you something."  
"You know I don't usually do this."  
"Do what?"  
"Just run off somewhere with some girl I don't even know in the middle of the night."  
"Oh I'm just some girl."  
"No you're not and that's why I came."   
"Oh what kind of girl am I then?"  
"A special one."  
She smiled and walked over to one of the garages.She unlocked the padlock on the handle.   
She has a cute smile.  
"I'm going to show you where I live. You look like you would rather see someone else's problems than think about your own."  
"You're right, I don't really want to think about my sister. I kind of blame myself for it."  
She opens the door and turns on the light. There was a bed on the floor and some boxes with food, magazines and a radio on top. The room had a window on the side with a pipe sticking out of it that connected to a little wood stove. She sat down on the bed and motioned for Simon to sit next to her.  
She lives here, I feel sorry for her.  
"Why do you blame yourself you didn't tell her she was fat or anything did you?"  
"No but I found out she was taking them yesterday. She made me promise not to tell but I should have. If I had this wouldn't have happened."  
"Simon I believe that everything happens for a reason and you can't stop it. There was a reason behind this. You couldn't have stopped it because of that reason."  
She looked at the tears and sadness in Simon's eyes.   
He looks so sad, I wish I could make him happy.  
"I know but..."  
"How about this, I'll tell you about all the things wrong with me and you'll forget all about it."  
"Sounds ok to me."  
I need to get Lucy off my mind because every time I think about her I want to cry. I wonder what's so bad in her life?   
"Well let's see about five months ago my Mom was diagnosed with cancer. They told us that she had six months to live. She had to stay in the hospital so I sold the house and everything in it and moved here. It might not look very nice but it's comfortable and cheap. Anyway my Mom's treatments cost a lot of money that we didn't have so I had to get a job. It paid good but I'll never get used to the shame."  
I shouldn't tell him.  
"What did you do for your job?"  
She started to cry and he hugged her.  
"I shouldn't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"You'll hate me like I hate myself."  
"It doesn't matter what you did I won't hate you."  
"I sold my body," she said quietly.  
There I told him and now he'll run away because he's a nice guy with a good reputation who deserves better.  
"How do you mean?"  
"Guys paid me for sex. I still can't believe I did it. It's the worst thing I ever did and I hate myself for it."  
She started to cry even worse. Simon just held her.  
He's a stranger but I feel closer to him then anyone I've ever met. Why didn't he run away when I told him.   
"Clare don't hate yourself."  
"Simon how can I not god how can you not hate me?"  
Clare grabbed a razor that was sitting on a box and started to cut her arm. Simon grabbed it from her hand and threw it.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Punishing myself."  
"You don't need to punish yourself. Clare how can you even think about doing this."  
"I don't know I just..."   
She started to sob. Blood stained their clothes but they didn't care. Simon held Clare while she cried.  
*******  
Simon and Clare walked into the hospital.  
"Is your arm okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I kind of went nuts. It's just I hate the things I did and I get so mad at myself for doing them."  
"It's ok I understand."  
I felt like that when I saw Luce.   
"I'll give you a ride to school later if you want."  
"Ok I'll meet you in the parking lot in about an hour and a half. Does that sound okay?"  
"Sure."  
I can't wait.  
She kissed him and walked away. Simon saw Robbie coming towards him.   
I'm going to be in trouble but it was worth it.  
"Where were you you're parents are really worried."  
"I went for a walk."  
"Oh, you have lipstick right above your lip anyway what's on your shirt?"  
Simon wiped his lip.  
"It's a long story but I'll tell you if you drive me to the house. Borrow Matt's car I don't think he'll mind."  
"Fine just a second I'll go check."  
Robbie went over to Matt and came back with his keys.  
"Let's go."  
***** 


	4. 

A/N Ok you guys have liked it so far, oh you are too nice to me. I hope you like this chapter too. Keep reviewing I really appreciate your input.   
Chapter 4:Sleeping Beauty  
Simon walked out of his room. He had just changed his clothes and had hidden his bloody shirt.  
"Robbie I'm going downstairs for breakfast. Do you want anything?"  
"No thanks," Robbie answered from inside his room.  
Simon walked downstairs and as he passed the table he knocked the photo album off that was sitting on it. He looked at the page that had fallen open. It had four pictures of him and some other kids about his age. The pictures had been taken when he was a lot younger. He read the writing below them.  
Simon age eight with Nigel, Chris, and Clare.   
Clare, so that was where he knew her from. They had gone to school together until she moved away at the end of third grade.  
She was so happy then so different. The only thing that was the same was the perfect blue sparkle of her eyes. He looked at the other pictures lots of them had Clare in them. We were best friends.  
Robbie walked up behind Simon.  
"You ready to go back."  
"Just a second."  
Simon took out the picture and stuffed it in his pocket. Then picked up another book. It was Ruthie's storybook. She had asked him last night to bring it to her.   
"Ok let's go."  
*****  
Ruthie pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. It said that the poetry assignment was due on Monday, it also had the types of poems written on it.  
"Dad can you find me some paper and a pen. I have some homework to do."  
Matt handed her a pen and a napkin.  
"Write it on this and then copy it over on paper when you get to school."  
"I guess that'll work."  
Ruthie sat down and started to work.  
***  
Robbie tossed Ruthie her bag. They were standing next to Matt's car and they had changed their clothes.  
"You ready?"  
"I don't want to go, what if Lucy wakes up?"  
"Someone will come get you."  
"But-"  
"Ruthie you're going to school. Your parents want you to."  
"Fine," Ruthie said and reluctuntly got into Matt's car.  
"Simon come on," Matt yelled.  
Simon was talking to Clare about ten feet away.  
"It's ok I've got a ride."  
"Yeah," Clare said and handed him his helmet. He put it on and she did the same.  
"You want to drive?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah why not?"  
"I guess."   
She showed Simon where everything was and how to start it as Matt and Robbie watched.  
Simon got on the bike and Clare got on behind him. He started it up and they sped away.  
"Are you sure we should let him go off like that?" Robbie said to Matt.  
"Yeah we always let Simon ride off with girls who own motorcycles when he's suposed to go to school," Matt said with as much sarcasm as possible.   
"I think that's the girl he met last night."  
"I thought he went home last night."  
"No but you're going to have ask him about it."  
"No you tell me."  
"I promised not to."  
"He's my brother."  
Ruthie jumped out of the car.  
"Hello are you two going to fight all day or are you going to take me to school. Because I don't have to go if you are but-"  
"No you're going to school," Matt said and got in the car.  
Robbie got in the other side and so did Ruthie.  
*****  
Simon parked Clare's bike in the parking lot just in time for the first bell to ring. They put their helmets awyay.   
"When do you have P.E.?"  
"Third period, why," Simon answered.  
"Meet me here."  
"You want me to skip with you?"  
"It isn't as much fun alone as it would be with a cute guy," she said getting closer to Simon.  
"All right I'll meet you."   
The bell rang again. She kissed him on the cheek.  
"See ya then," she said and ran off.  
Simon watches her walk away then starts to walk off to class.  
Like I'm going to be able to concentrate anyway.  
***  
Ruthie is sitting in class during second period. The door at the side of the room is open.Everyone is clapping and a girl walks back to her seat.  
"Ruthie would you like to come to the front of the room and read your poem?" The teacher asked.  
Ruthie picks up her paper and walks to the front of the room.  
"My poem is called Sleeping Beauty.   
You thought Beauty had a price   
That it came with sacrifice  
So each day you paid  
To lessen what you weighed  
But the price got to high  
Now in bed you lie  
And we're all weeping  
Because beauty you are sleeping," Ruthie didn't wait for their reaction she ran out the door as tears blurred her vision. She ran and ran, until her legs felt like they would fall off. She sat down on a bench.   
On the other side of the park Simon and Clare were walking hand in hand. Clare slid her hand out of his.  
"What's wrong?" He asked suprised.  
"I want to see what's wrong with that little girl," she said and pointed in Ruthie's direction.  
"That looks like my little sister Ruhtie but she's supposed to be in school."  
"So are you, let me talk to her if she's your sister then she'll know you skipped."  
"Ok just find out what's wrong with her."  
Clare walked over and sat down on the bench.  
"Are you lost?"  
"Only in my head," Ruthie replied.  
"I know what that feels like."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah that's exactally what I felt like when my Mom was diagnosed with cancer. Now what's your problem and why is it keeping you from school."   
Ruthie turned to face her, her face was tearstained and her hair was messy from the wind.  
"My older sister took diet pills and they made her really sick. She had a heart attack and now she's in a coma."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"Me too my other sister is 3000 miles away."  
"Well why don't you tell me about it then."  
"Ok, I just don't know what to do and I couldn't take a whole day of school."  
"Well why don't you come with me."  
"I shouldn't."  
"Me and Simon."  
"Simon, where is he?"  
"Over there," she said and pointed to SImon who was sitting on of the other benches.  
"Are you the girl he left with this morning?"  
"Yeah I'm Clare,"  
"I'm Ruthie."  
"Well Ruthie do you want to go see your brother?"  
"Yeah."  
They walked over to Simon.  
"Hi Simon I met your girlfriend."  
"Why aren't you in school?"  
"Why aren't you?"  
"I asked you first and anyway Mom and Dad will be mad at you even more."  
"No way you'll be in more trouble skipping school to be with your girlfriend."  
Simon took out his wallet and handed Ruthie some money.  
"Here's ten bucks not to tell."  
"You're bribing me?"  
"Yes but that doesn't mean bribery is right."  
"Simon she's smart she knows whats right and wrong."  
"Yeah it's going to cost more than that."  
Clare laughs. Simon sighed and pulled out another ten.  
"No more now come on let's go get some lunch."  
"Ok,"  
******  
Simon, Ruthie and Clare are sitting outside the dairy shack eating ice cream.  
"So why did you run away from school?" Simon asked his sister.  
"I read my poem and I didn't think I could take the rest of the day. So I ran I'm sorry."  
"Can I read your poem?"  
"Yeah," she said pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. He read it quickly and then hugged Ruthie.  
"This is really good."  
"Yeah but I wish the inspiration for it had been the book not Luce," Ruthie said trying not to sound sad.  
There was a silence.  
"You guys said something about your other sister being 3000 miles away, does she know about this?"  
"I can't believe it we compleatly forgot about telling Mary."  
"Can we call her?"  
"Yeah."   
They walked towards a pay phone. Simon followed the directions and called. In Buffalo the phone rang. Mary picked it up.  
"Hello."  
"Will you accept a collect call from Simon Camden."  
"Sure whatever."  
"Mary,"  
"Hey Simon why are you calling collect."  
"Because I'm not at home, that's not important though. Lucy's in the hospital. She had a heart attack and now she's in a coma. We were so worried yesterday that we forgot to call you."  
"Oh that's nice you can't remember to tell me that my own sister almost died."  
"Look Mary I'm sorry I kind of freaked out yesterday because we we're the only ones home. Anyway Ruthie wants to talk to you."  
"Hi Ruthie are you guys at the hospital."  
"No actually we're supposed to be at school."  
"Did Mom and Dad let you skip?"  
"No we both kind of did that on our own and then ran into each other. I want you to come home, I don't like not having any sisters."  
"Ruthie listen to me Lucy is going to be fine and you can call me whenever you want. I'm coming home soon and I don't have enough money to change the ticket so I can't go."  
"But I need you."  
"Ruthie I will come home as soon as I can but I don't have the money. Put Simon back on the phone."  
"Hello."  
"Simon what's the number of her hospital room?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then do you know the hospital's number."  
"Let me check."  
He paged through the phone book until he found the number.  
"It's 629-7103."  
"Thanks, I should go talking is expensive."  
"Ok bye."  
"Bye."  
Simon hung up the phone and faced Ruthie.  
"Do you want to go to the hospital."  
"Yeah."  
"How about you Clare do you mind?"  
"Nah maybe I'll visit my Mom."  
******   
Eric and Annie are sitting at Lucy's bedside. Annie is holding her hand and talking to her. Simon, Ruthie and Clare walk in.  
"Why aren't you two in school?" Eric asks.  
"Yes and who's this?"  
"We couldn't concentrate so we left I'm sorry. This is Clare remember my old friend," Simon said and showed them the picture.   
Annie got up and hugged Clare.  
"Oh we haven't seen you in years, how's your mother?"  
"She's right down the hall if you want to see her."  
"Why what's wrong?"  
"She has cancer."  
Annie put her hand over her mouth.  
"Do you want to see her?"  
"Yes."  
"Follow me," Clare said and led Eric and Annie out the door.   
Ruthie and Simon sat down in their chairs and just sat there.  
****meanwhile  
Lucy woke up again but this time she wasn't tired. She sat up yawned and stretched then remembered where she was.  
"Sara?"  
"I'm here," Sara said from behind her.  
Lucy turned around.  
"How long have I been gone?"  
"About two days."  
"I don't want to go back yet."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm still scared."  
"Lucy I've been watching you lately."  
"You have."  
"Yeah it's one of the advantages if being dead you know what everyone's doing, Sara said and smiled. Anyway you all forgave Mary right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So why wouldn't they forgive you."  
"I guess but they'll be so disapointed in me and I have to miss school for rehab."  
"You're already missing school."  
"There's a million other reasons why I don't want to go yet."  
****meanwhile  
"I should read my poem to her," Ruthie said breaking the silence.  
Simon nodded so Ruthie took out her poem and began to read.  
****meanwhile  
"Lucy you have to go."  
"No I'm not ready."  
"I have to leave you now."  
"No Sara stay."  
Sara hugged her.  
"Good bye Lucy, I'll see you again in heaven."  
Sara disappered in a flash of light.  
"Sara," Lucy called after her friend as the room began to shake as if in an earth quake.  
******  
T.B.C.  
A.S.A.P 


	5. The Longest Night

Authors Note:The story wouldn't upload. Anyway this past week has been nothing short of hell besides that. THANX to everyone who reviewed so far as I said before it is much appreciated. Whaz Up pixie give the critic a break. Liz and Critic your input is important. Anyway back to business this chapter is going to be set the night they were at the hospital. I am going to show everyone's POV's. They maybe OOC but I'm trying and it's only my third fic.  
  
Chapter 5:The Longest Night  
*Ruthie*  
Sleeping Beauty, yep that's what my sister looks like. Like a fairy tale princess. The picture would be perfect if the machine wasn't in her mouth. The machine that breathed for her. Without it she would die. So if she's sleeping beauty then something will wake her up eventually. I know she'll wake up I can sense it I just don't know when. I'm usually right when I sense things but I could be wrong. NO I'm going to be right. She's going to wake up and then we'll go home. She might be crazy for awhile like Dad was after his heart attack but she'll be ok. After that everything will go back to normal. No more hospital that smells like disinfectent and Lucy will never take the pills again. I know that won't happen but I want it to. The truth is I'm not sensing anything because I don't know anything. I look around the room. Simon is crying and Mom's hugging him. I sit down next to them and she hugs me too. Simon thinks it's his fault but I don't know why. It isn't but he believes it. I don't want to ask him why because he's really upset. He's crying and in front of Matt and Robbie too which means he must be really upset. Matt's sitting on the other side of me. He's just sitting there silently. I can tell he's upset and worried but he's trying not to let anyone see. Robbie is sitting next to them with Sam. His expression is intreasting he's worried like the rest of us but I think he feels out of place. Maybe if Mary was here he wouldn't. I wish she was here I need a sister right now. Dad's sitting next to Robbie holding David and a tear rolls down his cheek. This one of the few times I've seen him cry. I'm already crying I don't think I've stopped since I found out. Everyone is silent and the only noises in the room are the beep of her heart moniter and the sound of crying.   
  
*Robbie*  
I don't know if I should be here but I am. I mean I care about Lucy and all but this isn't my family. The Camdens are like family to me though. Sam walks over to me and I pick him up. I look over to Ruthie and Simon, they're crying. Their Mother is trying to comfort them but her expression is as scared and worried as their's is. As for Matt he looks like he got ran over by a truck. I don't blame him I'd probably look like that if one of my brothers ended up in the hospital. The reverend is sitting with David and there's a tear on his cheek. They're going through it together, only one person is missing, Mary. She should be here with her family. They need her and so do I. I miss her a lot but I don't know when she's coming home. I glance over at Lucy. Ruthie's right she does look like a sleeping beauty. That's Ruthie she always has ideas about people. Well she struck a bulls eye with this. I've seen the picture because I read that book to Sam and David. Ruthie had listened outside the door. I hear a few notes of music coming from another room and it triggors a memory. About a week ago Lucy was in a paticularly good mood and she decided to sing the twins a lulaby. She sat next to their cribs and sang. I walked upstairs and Ruthie and Simon were sitting by the door listening. I stopped and listened with them and Matt who was standing in our doorway. When she finished the whole song everyone including Mr. and Mrs. Camden were listening. I look one more time at the whole family then lay back in my chair. They need her especially Simon, he needs her to tell him it's not his fault or he'll blame himself forever. I close my eyes and let tiredness and stress overcome me.   
  
*Simon*  
I'm crying, a lot, my face is wet from tears. Mom's hugging Ruthie and me as we cry. My feelings right now sadness and guilt. The worst is the guilt. But you didn't do anything Ruthie had said to me. That's the problem I didn't, I could have stopped this but I didn't. I just let it happen, I should have told, why didn't I? Was it because I wanted to keep my sister's promise or because I was afraid of how mad she'd be if I didn't? I know that neither is the real reason I didn't tell. I think it was because of the look on her face. It just didn't seem like something Lucy would do. This is my sister who was nominated for homecoming queen, worked on Habitat for Humanity, and is going to be a minister. She always had everything together but she didn't look like it that night. Her face had showed so much fear. I'd never seen her that scared and I never wanted to agian. I guess seeing her now was worse though. Ruthie had been right she does look like sleeping beauty but that isn't what makes it bad. She looks like she always does asleep except for the machine. It's creepy, the long tube is taped to her mouth and without it she would die. It breathes for her because she can't do it herself.   
"I should have told," I say for the fourth time in the last hour.  
"Ssh it's ok," his mother said and tried to comfort him.  
  
*Matt*  
I close my eyes. This is as close as I'm going to get to sleep. I'm too worried but I have to hide that. If Simon or Ruthie sees how worried I am it will scare them. Simon already thinks it's his fault. No one blames him but he blames himself. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. It wasn't working. I'd hoped that by blocking out the sight I might stop thinking about it. That maybe when I opened them it would all be a dream. It's childish I know but it seems more real then the reality. Lucy is in the hospital because she used diet pills. It just didn't sound right. The words 'Lucy' and 'diet pills' didn't even belong in the same sentance yesterday. If someone had told me I wouldn't have believed them. She wouldn't do this, not now she has too much confidence. If she were a few years younger I would believe it but not now. It was true though no matter how much I tried to pretend it wasn't reality was there. I opened my eyes. She still lay there motionless, unconscious and haunting. The respirater tube is taped into her mouth to help her breath. She looks weak and defensless unlike her normal self. Lucy doesn't let things get to her so something really bad must have happened for her to take diet pills. Mom is sleeping by her bedside, Dad finally got her to rest. The doctors had given us two small cots and Sam and David were sleeping on them. They have no idea what's going on, I envy them a little. Ruthie is sleeping and leaning on my shoulder. Her face is still tear stained. Simon's is too but when I look at him he turns away. I don't think he wants anyone to know.  
Robbie is sitting on the other side of the room. He's asleep but earlier I could tell he felt out of place. The only person missing is Mary. She's been missing from a lot of things lately though. I wonder if she'll ever come home. I shake my head. Of course she'll come home, for Robbie. I look over to Lucy again and a tear forms in my eye. I wipe it away, I can't cry. She's going to be fine. In my heart I know that but my mind can't stop thinking of all the what if's.  
************************************  
TBC  
  
A/N: R&R please, hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE. Oh well I can't control your minds so I'll just have to wait and see.-A*manda 


	6. Home

Chapter Six: Home  
Beauty you are sleeping. Ruthie said the last three words to her poem then looked at her sister. Lucy's eyelids started to flutter and Ruthie gasped.  
"Simon look."  
Simon who had been staring at the floor looked up.  
****meanwhile  
The room was shaking and the bottom was starting to shatter. It soon turned into a huge hole, a black bottomless hole. Lucy screamed and fell in.  
****meanwhile  
The two of them watched in silence both hoping she would wake up. Lucy opened her eyes and blinked at the brightness. She then relized there was a tube in her mouth and freaked. Simon and Ruthie ran over and hugged her. Simon took the tape and respirator off.  
"Thanks, how long have I been asleep?"   
"About a day," Ruthie answered.  
"Oh,"  
The phone rang and Lucy gave them a questioning look.  
"Mary," Simon replied.  
Lucy picked up the phone.  
"Hello,"  
"Luce you're awake."  
"Hi Mary, yep."  
"So everyone's probably there."  
"Actually just Simon and Ruthie, just a sec. Simon where is everybody?"  
"Oh, I'll be right back," Simom runs out the door.  
"Where's he going?"  
"To get Mom and Dad,"  
"Oh, anyway Mary what have you been doing?"  
"Not much, but you seem to have done a compleate 180."  
"Can we talk about this later?"  
"I guess but we're going to talk about it."  
Eric, Annie and Simon walked in just then. Ok it was more like Annie ran in followed by Simon and Eric. They hugged her.  
"Mary I'll have to call you back K?"  
"Okay bye,"  
Lucy hung up the phone. She hugged her parents back while Annie wept tears of joy.   
"I'm sorry," Lucy said and started crying.  
"It's ok," Eric said.  
"No it's not, I screwed up."  
"It's ok," Annie said.  
Lucy stopped protesting and just sobbed in her parents arms.  
****  
Later that day after the doctor had checked Lucy over and everyone had arrived. She had checked out and they drove home.  
When they got home Lucy headed straight for her room. She didn't want dinner so afterwards Ruthie came up to their room. Lucy was lying on her bed.  
"You just slept for a whole day and you're going to sleep."  
"After I do something yeah," Lucy said and got up. She walked over to Simon's room and knocked on the door.  
"Simon can I come in?"  
"Go 'head."  
Lucy opens the door. Simon's sitting on his bed surrounded by books and papers.  
"I'm doing homework."  
"Oh well I just wanted to say thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For not telling. Even though I got hurt it's better that everyone found out this way. I don't think I would have gotten enough courage to tell them."  
"Oh, speaking of that what's going to happen."  
"Tommorow I check into the Southern California Rehabilitation Center. I go for a couple weeks then I get relesed but I have to come back for classes and groups."  
"Oh, I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too."  
They hug and Lucy turns to leave.  
"I love you Luce."  
"I love you too."  
End  
  
A/N:R&R! The sequel is called "Diary" and I'm already started it. It's basically Lucy's POV in diary format of the time she spends in rehab. Anyway this is the first part of a series I'm doing. Here's the order:  
Secrets:  
1:Price of Beauty  
2:Diary-coming soon  
3: Three and Four are about Ruthie  
4:  
5: Five and Six are about Simon  
6: 


End file.
